


purge the soul

by ezekiels



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 02:36:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ezekiels/pseuds/ezekiels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is winter. It is snowing. And they have fallen together again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	purge the soul

**Author's Note:**

> For Abby.

Snow falls softly beyond the window and Allison watches it, transfixed. The bitter cold of winter is already beginning to settle on her bones, taking the edge of the fire that only last night consumed her.

She shivers at her word choice. Fire is not a word that should be thought within these charred, dead walls. It is holy ground, a memorial of a family murdered by her own. She tries to rub warmth into her arms and push side these thoughts. She has already sinned beneath this falling roof. She shouldn't be worried about word choice.

Hands find her shoulders and she stiffens, for a moment uncomfortable with Derek’s presence. He removes his hands at once and the frozen landscape left in the absence of his touch is almost overwhelming. She can’t bring herself to ask for them back.

“Give me your jacket," she asks instead. "I’m freezing.”

He doesn't protest. She hears the sound of leather shifting and being shrugged off shoulders. He wraps his jacket around her and it is a sun of him. It swallows the chill and, even as she hugs it around herself, she feels hope dance in her chest.

She wishes she smoked. At least then her hands could busy themselves with matches or lighters while filters did the same with her mouth. They could talk. They should talk, now that they're alone. It should be about things that matter. Things that should never be spoken of in front of the others. Instead, she’s turning to him, leaning back against the fragile windowsill, and hooking her fingers into the band of his jeans.

When their lips meet, they spell a thousand declarations. They sign and sigh and purge. It’s a dangerous way to feel but it offers hope that maybe one day it won’t be so difficult. That maybe one day some part of their hearts will stop hating the other. That this kiss will purge them of that dark piece of their soul and make them whole again.

It’s the closest they've ever come to “I love you.”

For now, it's enough.


End file.
